Undecided
by Marea67
Summary: Kevin/Scotty, discuss the events of the night in 3.18 - "Taking sides"


Undecided

**By Marea67**

**About:** Kevin/Scotty

**Rate**: PG-13

**Disclaimer:** B&S is not mine

**Summary**: Takes place right after 3.18

*****

"I'm sorry." Kevin says, as he shifts gear.

"For what?" Scotty asks, he can guess the answer, but he needs to know that Kevin and he are on the same wave-length here.

"Tonight. Another Walker-family disaster. Another family-evening ending in battle."

Scotty nods. That is what he thought Kevin was apologizing for. He stays quiet however.

"No opinions? No comments?" Kevin asks after a quick glance at Scotty.

"No." Scotty replies, rubbing his forehead. "It doesn't matter anyway and what I think won't make a difference either."

"It does. To me. I need to know what is going on in your mind. I want you to be able to be honest with me and not hold back."

"I don't want us to fight as well, Kev."

"We won't fight. I have a very clear idea in my mind. I just want to know if you feel the same."

"And you don't want to put words in my mouth?"

"No. I'd rather put something else in your mouth." Kevin's mumbled answer comes so quickly, that he doesn't _get_ what he really said until he hears Scotty chuckle in the dark.

"Trust me. I'd rather take you up on that last suggestion." Scotty grins.

They are both still laughing as Kevin parks the car. But Kevin stops Scotty from getting out.

"Please, Scotty, tell me what you think." He begs.

"Promise me we won't fight?" Scotty asks. And Kevin shakes his head.

"Promise."

"I don't know what to think. I'm not as emotionally involved in Ojai as you and your family, but Tommy standing there, in all righteousness, saying that he did for _the family _just made me angry… He _expects _you to be there for him, but where was he? He stood by and watched you get fired and didn't even the guts to tell you that you were and….. I'm sorry…."

Scotty sighs as he controls his angers a bit. Kevin looks straight ahead into the dark street.

"I'm sorry." Scotty repeats. "I shouldn't let my personal feelings cloud my judgment." But then he places his hand on Kevin's arm. "But I love you and I know how hurt you were, when he fired you and then acted afterwards like it was the best thing that could have happened to you.

I know you were hurt with everything that happened with Elizabeth. You gave a piece of your liver without hesitation. I know you were scared in that period. So was I. And time may have healed the physical wounds, the emotional wounds are still there. I know they are…." Kevin nods at the rightness of Scotty assumptions. "I find it hard to sympathize with Tommy, Kevin."

Kevin appreciates Scotty's honesty in this. He leans over the wheel letting head rest on his underarms. Instantly he feels Scotty's strong hand on his back, the soft caress is soothing him.

"Scotty, I don't know what to do. I don't really know where I stand on this. Yes, Tommy is my brother, but…..

I'm also a lawyer and the lawyer in me screams hell and bloody murder…. You see, if _someone_ else…. Holly for instance…. Would have pulled this trick on my family, I would have been up on the barricades, I would have fought her with everything I've got. Because embezzlement is wrong. Simply wrong. _Legally_ wrong.

But now my brother did it… and I'm supposed to look the other way? 'Cause he's my brother? _That_ somehow makes it right? That makes it less of a felony?" Scotty doesn't answer and Kevin stays quiet for a moment as well. Then he sits up and Scotty's hand slides away.

"Let's go inside." Kevin suggests.

In the hall, Scotty checks their mailbox while Kevin pushes on the buttons for the elevator. Once inside Scotty takes Kevin in his arms and hugs him tightly and when Kevin lifts his head, Scotty kisses his lips tenderly.

"Whatever you decide to do, I'm with you." He then says. "Because I love you."

Scotty lets go of Kevin when the elevator stops and lets them out on their floor. They stay silent until the door of the loft closes behind them. Kevin and Scotty put their coats to the chairs, go to the bedroom where Scotty starts to undress himself to go to bed.

"Want to talk some more about it?" he then asks.

Kevin looks at his husband and suddenly he feels tired. Tired of all the pressure his family is constantly under. He sees the mixture of hope and concern in Scotty's eyes and he shakes his head. Scotty lies down and Kevin joins him.

"No. I don't want to _talk. _I don't want to _think_. I don't want to have to _decide_… I want _you_."

He snuggles up close to Scotty and Scotty wraps his arms around Kevin. With his head on Scotty's chest, he hear Scotty's heartbeat and it sounds so safe and secure.

"I don't know what to do." Kevin says quietly in the dark.

"'s Alright. You don't have to chose now." Scotty's voice is calm and gentle.

"Change of subject?" Kevin asks.

"To what? Sleep?"

"Maybe. But I'd like to remind you of a suggestion I made earlier this evening."

"Oh?" Scotty feigns ignorance.

Kevin smiles and starts to kiss Scotty. A long, tender and intimate kiss, deep and wet. And slowly Scotty turns Kevin on his back. He kisses Kevin again.

"Somehow you tongue was not the first thing that came to my mind, when we discussed it earlier this evening." Scotty grins.

"You have a better suggestion?" Kevin asks. Scotty nods with a devious smile, then his head disappears under the blanket and Kevin moans as Scotty introduces him to the variation. O, yes. His head hits the pillow hard as he pushes up against Scotty's lips. He likes Scotty's suggestion a _lot _better. All the decisions will have to wait.....


End file.
